Movie Night At The DragneelFullbuster Home
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Gray, Natsu and Happy are having a movie night and have no idea what to watch. How will they decide it? What is it they will wtach in the end? And what does love has to do with it?


This is just a cute little something that came into my mind ^^  
(I think the wine I had on christmas eve is reponsible for this ^-^)

I hope you like it ^^

* * *

It was movie night at the Dragneel and Fullbuster household and everything was ready. The snacks were on the table as well as their drinks, the couch had two blankets and a few pillows on top of it and they had dresses in more comfortable clothes. The only thing that wasn't ready or better said they still had to choose was the movie they would watch.

"I think we should watch something funny and with a lot of action." Natsu told them and went over to their large book shelf which they mainly used for movies instead of books. "No we had such a movie last time. I want to watch something about fish." Happy countered. "Happy is right we did watch something like that the last time. But something about fish, really? Why don't we watch a fantasy movie or something like that?" Gray suggested even though he knew that it would fall on deaf ears.

"But I want something about fish." "No, an action movie." Gray just looked at them with an amused look since even though he liked to watch other thing from time to time he didn't really cared what they watched that night. "Fish!" "Action!" "Fish!" "Action!" "Fish!" "Action!" "Fish!" "Action!"

While they fought about what to watch Gray got an idea of what they would watch. He sure doesn't like the movie he was about to put on but he hoped that it would stop the two and teach them not to do it again.

Happy and Natsu stopped once they noticed that Gray had started a movie. "Why did you put on a movie? We still haven't decided what to watch!" Natsu nearly screamed, not amused that Gray just decided what they would watch all by himself. "Yeah Natsu is right." Happy decided to side with Natsu and tried to look mad at Gray.

"Don't worry I choose a movie with fish, fun and a bit action." The ice-mage smiled at them. "You found something with all this in it?" Natsu asked, confused since he doesn't knew that they owned such a movie. "Yes. Now let's sit down and watch the movie."

The three sat down and the movie started, well the advertising that you always had to watch before you could see the movie started. While they waited Gray cuddled up to Natsu, closed his eyes and hoped that he would fall asleep before the movie started since he really didn't want to watch this. As Gray did this, Natsu put an arm around Gray to hold him in his arms. Happy just sat down on one of the pillows and ate, oh wonder, a fish.

The movie started and Gray, against all his hopes, was still awake. As Natsu and Happy saw what they were about to watch their mouth fell open and they looked utterly shocked that Gray choose such a movie for them. Right in front of their eyes were fishes and mermaids, the movie 'The Little Mermaid' had just begun.

"Gray? Are you sure that you put the right movie on?" Natsu asked unsure if this really was the movie Gray had chosen. "Yes it is the right movie. There are fishes, I bet there's some fun in there and in the end is a fight so there is action as well." Gray simply explained and looked completely serious at his mate.

After this Gray just ignored every other protest Natsu and Happy had against this movie and just continued to try to sleep while still leaning against Natsu.

In the end both Happy and Natsu watched the movie in silence and decided that they would never again fight about what movie they'll watch if it turns out to be something like that.

At the time the movie had ended Gray was sound asleep while the other two discussed if love was worth it to give something up just like Ariel had done it.

"I would never give something up for love. If someone loves me they have to love me just like I am." Happy began.

"If I had to give something up for Gray I would do it, because he is what's most important to me." Natsu countered. "So love is worth it to make sacrifices."

"It's not." "It is." "It's not." "It is." "It's not." "It is." "It's not." "It is."

During their discussion they got so loud that they managed to wake Gray up with it, who then ended all this.

"Love is worth risking something or giving up something but not the way she had done it. And now stop it, so that I can go back to sleep."The ice mage explained grumpy. Not happy about the fact that Natsu and Happy were arguing again and even woke him up with it.

The two of them regretted that they had waked him up but were happy that they now had the answer to their discussion.

Once Gray was asleep again and neither Happy nor Natsu did know what else they could do, they called it a night. The little exceed went to his room and Natsu carried Gray to their shared bedroom. He carefully placed him on the bed, laid down next to him and placed a blanked on top of them.

* * *

Tell me what you think of it ^^

If you ever have a request for a Natsu x Gray or/and Sting x Rogue story/os just tell me and I'll try to write it ^^


End file.
